I'm not a bad person, I'm just one in love
by Eva Gilbert
Summary: Λίγο πριν την επιστροφή του Klaus στο Mystic Falls, το Stelena τελειώνει και αρχίζει το Delena, το Forwood δεν υπάρχει καν και η Katherine δεν είναι τόσο bitch όσο φαίνεται. Ο Klaus θα βρει την αληθινή αγάπη στο πρόσωπο της Caroline; Ο Elijah θα καταφέρει να είναι μαζί με την Katherine ή το μίσος του Klaus θα τα καταστρέψει όλα; ps. DELENA-KLAROLINE-KELIJAH FANFIC! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Όταν αγαπάς αυτό που πρέπει να σκοτώσεις, πως μπορείς να μην το κάνεις; Πώς να παλέψεις, για ένα ανύπαρκτο μέλλον, ένα μέλλον που ουσιαστικά για σένα δεν υπάρχει; Πώς να τρέξεις μακριά από εκείνο το άτομο που σε κάνει δυνατό, που σε κάνει να ονειρεύεσαι; Πως μπορείς να προστατεύσεις αυτό το άτομο απ'τον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό;_

_Στη ζωή δεν υπάρχει δικαιοσύνη ή αγάπη, υπάρχει μόνο πόνος, απογοήτευση. Και ίσως, λίγη αγάπη. Αγάπη, αγάπη, αγάπη…Φυσικά και δεν πιστεύω πια στην αγάπη. Με έχει απογοητεύσει τόσες πολλές φορές…  
Έχω ερωτευτεί. Είναι επώδυνο, υπερεκτιμημένο, ανώφελο. Σε τρελαίνει, σε κάνει να θες να αλλάξεις τον κόσμο, να αλλάξεις τον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό.._

_Προσπάθησα να αλλάξω τον εαυτό μου, να απαρνηθώ την ίδια μου τη φύση για εκείνη. Και ποιο το όφελος; Διάλεξε έναν άλλον αντί για μένα. _

_Κάθε μια μέρα της ανώφελης, καταραμένης ζωής μου νιώθω όλο και πιο μόνος, εξαπατημένος από τη ζωή, άχρηστος. Κάθε νέα μέρα που ξημερώνει με βρίσκει με την σκέψη να θέλω να πεθάνω, να δώσω ένα τέλος στην ύπαρξή μου, στη πονεμένη μου καρδιά. Δεν θέλω να υπάρχω. Δεν πρέπει να υπάρχω, δεν πρέπει! Δεν θέλω να ζω πια αυτόν τον πόνο, κάθε μέρα να την βλέπω μαζί του. Νιώθω ότι είμαι ξαπλωμένος σε ένα ηλιόλουστο λιβάδι, χωρίς το δαχτυλίδι μου, και κάθε λεπτό, κάθε καταραμένο δευτερόλεπτο που περνάει, ο ήλιος να καίει το δέρμα μου κι εγώ κάθε στιγμή να παρακαλάω να πεθάνω, για να τελειώσει το μαρτύριο μια ώρα νωρίτερα…_

_Τι κι αν είναι ανώφελο; Εσύ συνεχίζεις να προσπαθείς, μέχρι εκείνη να αποδεχτεί ότι μπορεί και να είσαι καλύτερος από τον άλλον. Μπορεί και να μην συμβεί ποτέ. Δεν με νοιάζει. Εγώ προσπάθησα. _

_Έχω βαρεθεί τους πάντες και τα πάντα. Ακόμα και «η τροφή μου», η διαδικασία του κυνηγιού έχει αρχίσει να μου σπάει τα νεύρα. Βαρέθηκα, βαρέθηκα, βαρέθηκα!_

_Το να είσαι βρικόλακας είναι πολύ δύσκολη δουλειά τελικά..._

_Οι βρικόλακες είναι γρήγοροι, χαρισματικοί, όμορφοι… Όλα αυτά είναι ένα τίποτα, δεν έχουν καμία απολύτως σημασία σε σχέση με αυτό που κάνουν οι βρικόλακες για να επιβιώσουν. Σκοτώνουν. Πίνουν αίμα, ανθρώπινο αίμα. Κι αυτός ο άνθρωπος πεθαίνει εκεί, μπροστά στα αχόρταγα μάτια του βρικόλακα, ζητάει όλο και περισσότερο αίμα. Διψάει. Το ζεστό αίμα του θύματος απλώνεται στα παπούτσια του, τα λερώνει με κόκκινο χρώμα. Τα πόδια του τέρατος αφήνουν ματωμένες πατημασιές. Το σώμα του ανθρώπου, στραγγισμένο απ'το αίμα και άψυχο, τα μάτια του γυάλινα, να κοιτάζουν τα αστέρια._

_Βρικόλακας, ένα άψυχο τέρας, χωρίς κανέναν ηθικό φραγμό, καμιά ηθική. Παρασέρνει γυναίκες με την υπερφυσική του δυνατότητα να σαγηνεύει, με ένα βλέμμα του, για να συνουσιαστούν μαζί του. Μετά απ'αυτό, γίνονται φυσικά γεύμα του._

_Ήμουν κι εγώ κάποτε έτσι, όντας νέος βρικόλακας, την πρώτη μου δεκαετία. Σκότωνα επιδεικτικά, για την διασκέδασή μου, για το κέφι μου, χωρίς να διψάω πραγματικά. Ήμουν ένα απ' τα πλάσματα του είδους μου, και μάλιστα από τα ιδιαίτερα σαδιστικά. Κατακρεουργούσα αθώους ανθρώπους, προσπαθώντας να γεμίσω το κενό που μου είχε αφήσει εκείνη, όταν διάλεξε τον αδερφό μου αντί για μένα. Όταν κορόιδευε και τους δυο μας, όταν ήθελε και τους δυο μας…_

_Δεν μετανιώνω που έγινα βρικόλακας. Τότε δεν θα την είχα γνωρίσει._

_Εκείνη, τη ζωή και το θάνατο μου, την κόλαση και τον παράδεισό μου, εκείνη για την οποία θα έκανα τα πάντα … Και αυτή τη φορά, θα την κέρδιζα εγώ…_

**Ch. 1****st**

"**Welcome to Mystic Falls"**

**_Mystic__ Falls__, 18__64_**

«Κάθριν, μπορούμε να σταματήσουμε το κρυφτούλι; Σε θέλω μόνο για μένα, βαρέθηκα να σε μοιράζομαι πια!»

Οι φωνές του Ντέιμον ακουγόταν παντού. Ήταν τόσο νευριασμένος, που η φλέβα στον λαιμό του άρχισε να πάλλεται. Ένιωθε τόσο αδικημένος, δεν ήθελε να μοιράζεται άλλο την Κάθριν. Ήξερε από καιρό για τον παράλληλο δεσμό της με τον αδερφό του, τον Στέφαν, κι αυτό τον ενοχλούσε πολύ. Έπρεπε να διαλέξει. Δεν γινόταν να έχει και τους δυο!

Η Κάθριν αναρίγησε, καθώς πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και προσπάθησε να μην αναπνέει. Η δίψα της άρχισε να την βασανίζει ξανά. Δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει άλλο, έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να πιει αίμα. Κι ο Ντέιμον… Ήταν τόσο γευστικός… Δεν ήθελε να του κάνει κακό…

Άνοιξε ένα μικρό, καλά κρυμμένο ντουλάπι, που έκρυβε μέσα το μυστικό της απόθεμα αίματος κι έβγαλε ένα μπουκάλι κόκκινο κρασί. Έβγαλε τον φελλό και μύρισε το άρωμά του. Ήταν εξαίσιο! Ήπιε μια γερή γουλιά και το έβαλε στην θέση του.

Αφού κάλμαρε την δίψα της, ηρέμησε και στράφηκε προς τον Ντέιμον.

«Καλέ μου Ντέιμον, κάνε λίγη υπομονή ακόμα, λίγο καιρό κάνε υπομονή» προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει. «Το ξέρεις ότι εσένα αγαπώ»

«Θέλω να είμαι μαζί σου για πάντα» είπε ο Ντέιμον, πιάνοντάς την απ'την μέση, και φέρνοντάς την πιο κοντά του. «Κάνε με βρικόλακα»

Η Κάθριν ένιωσε να στροβιλίζεται σε έναν ανεμοστρόβιλο, που ούτε η ίδια δεν είχε φανταστεί. Δεν είχε προβλέψει κάτι τέτοιο. Ο Ντέιμον πάντα μισούσε το γεγονός ότι σκότωνε ανθρώπινες ζωές για να επιβιώσει και δεν ήθελε να τον παίρνει μαζί της στις εξορμήσεις της για κυνήγι.

Όμως τώρα; Ήθελε να γίνει σαν κι αυτή, ένα _τέρας_.

«Τι είπες;» τον ρώτησε έντρομη.

«Θέλω να με κάνεις βρικόλακα. Τώρα» απαίτησε ο Ντέιμον με μάτια που σπινθηροβολούσαν.

΄Ήξερε πως τα ψέματα που έλεγε τόσο καιρό στους Σαλβατόρε δεν οδηγούσαν πουθενά, αλλά θα εμφάνιζαν κάποια στιγμή τις συνέπειές τους.

Εκείνη το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να περάσει καλά μαζί τους.

Ο Στέφαν απεχθανόταν τόσο την ιδέα να γίνει βρικόλακας, όσο το να πιει ανθρώπινο αίμα, γι'αυτό η Κάθριν δεν τόλμησε να του ξανακάνει τη πρόταση. Ήθελε τον Στέφαν, μόνο τον Στέφαν. Ο Στέφαν όμως, δεν την ήθελε. Τον είχε ψυχαναγκάσει, τον είχε κάνει να πιστεύει ότι ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Δεν ήταν.

Αν ο Ντέιμον γινόταν βρικόλακας, πως θα μπορούσε να τον ξεφορτωθεί; Θα την κυνηγούσε αιώνια, θα ήθελε να είναι για πάντα μαζί της.

Αλλά αν…

Η έκφρασή της χαλάρωσε. Πλησίασε κοντά του, αγκάλιασε τον λαιμό του και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια.

«Και είσαι έτοιμος τώρα αμέσως;» του είπε γλυκά.

Ένευσε «ναι» με ένα καταφατικό νεύμα του κεφαλιού του.

Τότε εκείνη βύθισε τα δόντια της στη φλέβα του και γεύτηκε επιτέλους τη μεθυστική γεύση του αίματός του…

**_Mystic Falls, 2010_**

Μόλις ο Ντέιμον έφτασε στο Μίστικ Φολς, ένιωσε περίεργα, σαν κάτι να πήγαινε στραβά.

Το ένστικτό του είχε δίκιο. Δεν είχε καλό στο νου του. Ο λόγος που επέστρεφε εδώ ήταν καθαρά εγωιστικός. Ούτε αγάπη, ούτε τίποτα.

Μόνο εγωισμός.

Δεν ήθελε να βρίσκεται εδώ, δεν ήθελε. Εδώ, στο Μίστικ Φολς, είχε υποφέρει τόσο πολύ, είχε ζήσει τόσα άσχημα πράγματα, είχε χάσει εκείνη, τη Κάθριν…

Ω, ναι… Η Κάθριν που τον πρόδωσε, η Κάθριν που αγαπούσε τον αδερφό του αντί για εκείνον. Η Κάθριν που τον έκανε αυτό που ήταν, ένα τέρας…

Δεν έπρεπε να βρίσκεται εδώ, δεν έπρεπε…

Εκείνη τη στιγμή πέρασε από μπροστά του μια υπέροχη ξανθιά κοπέλα.

Μύρισε τον αέρα και τότε του ήρθε η μυρωδιά του αίματός της. Ο λαιμός του τον πονούσε. Διψούσε.

Έτρεξε και έφτασε αστραπιαία κοντά της. Η κοπέλα ξαφνιάστηκε. Εκείνος της χάρισε ένα εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο, του χαμογέλασε κι εκείνη, δειλά.

Την κοίταξε στα μάτια.

_«Θα με ακολουθήσεις και δεν θα πεις σε κανέναν τίποτα γι'αυτό που σου συνέβη» _της είπε, ψυχαναγκάζοντάς την.

Εκείνη υπάκουσε και τον ακολούθησε σε ένα μικρό άλσος, όχι μακριά από εκεί που βρισκόταν πριν από λίγο.

Αφού ξεδίψασε, άφησε την κοπέλα να φύγει. Ο λαιμός της είχε δυο μεγάλα ανοίγματα απ'τα δόντια του. Στο λαιμό της, έσταζε αίμα.

Αποφάσισε να πάει να επισκεφτεί τον αδερφό του. Ήξερε ότι ο Στέφαν είχε ήδη φτάσει στην πόλη και έμενε στο παλιό τους σπίτι. Άνοιξε το παράθυρο και μπήκε μέσα.

Ο Στέφαν βρισκόταν μόνος του. Δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του Ντέιμον.

Τα μάτια του Στέφαν, καρφώθηκαν έκπληκτα πάνω στον Ντέιμον. Απορία, αγανάκτηση, ακόμα και θυμός διακρινόταν στο πρόσωπό του.

Ο Ντέιμον χαμογέλασε υπεροπτικά και έσπασε πρώτος τη σιωπή.

«Γεια σου αδερφέ»


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2****nd**

"**You've an older brother?"**

«Ντέιμον…»

Η φωνή του Στέφαν ήταν ανήσυχη. Ήξερε γιατί είχε έρθει ο Ντέιμον στο Μίστικ Φολς. Ήθελε εκδίκηση. Ήθελε να εκδικηθεί τον Στέφαν, επειδή η Κάθριν προτίμησε εκείνον. Επειδή η Κάθριν χάθηκε εξαιτίας του.

«Μην μου πεις ότι δεν χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις…» απάντησε ο Ντέιμον, με ένα υπεροπτικό μειδίαμα.

Ο Στέφαν σταύρωσε τα χέρια του μπροστά στο στήθος του και τον κοίταξε μέσα απ'τα μισόκλειστα βλέφαρά του.

«Γιατί ήρθες, Ντέιμον;»

Ο Ντέιμον στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του, παραμένοντας σιωπηλόε. Το ειρωνικό χαμόγελο παρέμενε πάντα στο πρόσωπό του.

Ο Στέφαν είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται.

Είχε χρόνια να δει τον Ντέιμον. Μετά την εξαφάνιση της Κάθριν, είχαν χαθεί και δεν ήθελαν άμεσα να βρεθούν.

Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σιωπής, ο Ντέιμον έσπασε επιτέλους τη σιωπή.

«Απλώς περνούσα από την περιοχή και είπα να περάσω να πω ένα γεια στον μικρό μου αδερφό» είπε ο Ντέιμον. Τα μάτια του, ωστόσο δεν έδειχναν τόσο αθώα όσο η απάντησή του.

Ο Στέφαν είχε καταλάβει. Δεν είχε έρθει για να τον εκδικηθεί. Είχε έρθει για να βρει την Κάθριν. Τον ήξερε καλά. Τόσα χρόνια έψαχνε παντού για εκείνη. Εδώ όμως, στο Μίστικ Φολς; Αποκλείεται να ήταν!

Η Κάθριν είχε καεί με άλλους 45 περίπου βρικόλακες σε εκείνη την εκκλησία. Εκτός αν…

«Ήρθες για την Κάθριν, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Ο Ντέιμον αιφνιδιάστικε, αλλά προσπάθησε σκληρά να μην το δείξει.

«Αλήθεια, Στέφαν, θυμάσαι τη μέρα που την πήραν; Εκείνη τη μέρα που πρόδωσες στον πατέρα το μυστικό μας;» άλλαξε θέμα ο Ντέιμον.

Ο Στέφαν θυμόταν. Και πολύ καλά μάλιστα. Εκείνη η νύχτα ήταν η χειρότερη της ζωής του και θα την θυμόταν για πάντα…

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Καθώς έκλεινε πίσω του την πόρτα, ο Στέφαν δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν ήταν έτοιμος γι'αυτό που θα έκανε. Ήταν σωστό να μιλήσει, δεν ήταν; Δεν ήξερε. Το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να προστατέψει την Κάθριν. Και θα το έκανε με κάθε τρόπο…

Ο Τζουζέπε Σαλβατόρε κάθισε στον καναπέ στο κέντρο του δωματίου και πρότεινε στον γιο του να καθίσει.

Ήταν συνοφρυωμένος. Υποπτευόταν πως κάτι έτρεχε.

Ο Στέφαν πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και κάθισε. Προσπάθησε να μην σκεφτεί τίποτα, απλώς ήθελε να μιλήσει. Ξεφύσησε και άρχισε να μιλάει.

«Θέλω να προστατέψεις την Κάθριν. Έχει ένα σκοτεινό μυστικό που, αν αποκαλυφθεί, εκείνη πρέπει να πεθάνει. Μου υπόσχεσαι ότι θα κάνεις ότι περνάει από το χέρι σου για να τη σώσεις;»

Ο Στέφαν ήταν σίγουρος ότι η Κάθριν θα πέθαινε αν ο πατέρας του μάθαινε γι'αυτή. Ήταν στενός φίλος του Τζόναθαν Γκίλμπερτ, ο οποίος του είχε μεταδώσει την απέχθειά του για τους βρικόλακες και τα πλάσματα της νύχτας.

Οι βρικόλακες εκείνη τη χρονιά είχαν αυξηθεί δραματικά και καθημερινά οι πολίτες της πόλης γινόταν τροφή των βρικολάκων.

«Ναι, παιδί μου, έχεις το λόγο μου ότι θα προστατεύσω της δις Πίερς, με κίνδυνο της ζωής μου αν χρειαστεί»

Ο Στέφαν πήρε άλλη μια βαθειά ανάσα και του αποκάλυψε το μυστικό.

«Η Κάθριν είναι βρικόλακας»

Ο Τζουζέπε Σαλβατόρε σηκώθηκε έντρομος από τη θέση του και κοίταξε το γιο του για μια στιγμή με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Χωρίς να μιλήσει, βγήκε απ΄το δωμάτιο τρέχοντας.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Στέφαν συνειδητοποίησε το πόσο λάθος είχε κάνει. Ο πατέρας του δεν θα βοηθούσε την Κάθριν.

Έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε στο δωμάτιό της και την βρήκε ξαπλωμένη στο πάτωμα, να σφαδάζει απ'τον πόνο. Της είχαν βάλει ιεροβότανο στο κρασί της, εν αγνοία της.

Οι άντρες του Τζόναθαν Γκίλμπερτ μπήκαν και άρπαξαν το αναίσθητο σώμα της.

Ο Στέφαν γονάτισε και έμεινε στο πάτωμα. Τα δάκρυα που έτρεχαν στο πρόσωπό του δήλωναν έντονα τον πόνο του.

Ο Ντέιμον μπήκε τρέχοντας στο δωμάτιο, ανήσυχος και διόλου κουρασμένος απ'το έντονο τρέξιμο, όντας βρικόλακας. Το πρόσωπό του είχε μια αγριωπή όψη, τα μάτια του μια περίεργη λάμψη έξαψης. Έπιασε τον Στέφαν απ΄το μπράτσο και τον σήκωσε απ΄το δάπεδο.

«Τι στο διάολο σκεφτόσουν, Στέφαν;» του φώναξε και βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.

«Θυμάσαι» είπε ο Ντέιμον υποτιμητικά.

Ο πόνος ήταν αποτυπωμένος στο πρόσωπο του Ντέιμον, αλλά ήξερε να τον κρύβει εξαιρετικά.

«Ντέιμον, εγώ…» προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί ο Στέφαν. Άκουσε τη φωνή του να σβήνει.

«Η Ελένα είναι ίδια η Κάθριν. Γι'αυτό είσαι μαζί της; Επειδή μοιάζει στην Κάθριν;» άλλαξε θέμα ο Ντέιμον, κοιτώντας τον έντονα, με τα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν παράξενα.

Τα μάτια του Στέφαν είχαν γίνει δυο σχισμές.

«Μείνε μακριά της!» γρύλισε ο Στέφαν.

«Θα με εμποδίσεις, αδερφούλη;» γέλασε ο Ντέιμον «Ποιο είναι το δωμάτιό μου;»

Το επόμενο πρωί, τον ξύπνησε το δυνατό χτύπημα της πόρτας.

Σηκώθηκε βαριεστημένα από το κρεβάτι και κατέβηκε, βρίζοντας, τις σκάλες.

Ο Ντέιμον ένιωσε την καρδιά του να κάνει έναν υπόκωφο ήχο και να σταματά. Στο σαλόνι στεκόταν ένα πιστό αντίγραφο της Κάθριν. Αυτή λοιπόν ήταν η περιβόητη Ελένα.

«Καλημέρα» είπε διστακτικά το κορίτσι, κοιτάζοντας το άδειο σπίτι «Μήπως είναι εδώ ο Στέφαν;»

Ο Ντέιμον της χάρισε ένα εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο. «Εσύ πρέπει να είσαι η Ελένα, σωστά; Ο Στέφαν μου έχει μιλήσει για σένα» είπε, φιλώντας το χέρι της.

«Ντέιμον Σαλβατόρε. Χαίρω πολύ» συστήθηκε.

«Είσαι ο αδερφός του Στέφαν» διαπίστωσε η Ελένα, χαρίζοντάς του ένα διστακτικό χαμόγελο.

Ο Στέφαν είχε αδερφό; Και γιατί δεν της είχε μιλήσει γι'αυτόν; Αφότου είχε μάθει την πραγματική του ταυτότητα, είχαν συμφωνήσει να μην έχουν πια μυστικά, όμως εκείνος της έκρυβε την ύπαρξη ενός ακόμα Σαλβατόρε. Η Ελένα το ένιωθε, κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά…

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Στέφαν βρέθηκε στο πλευρό της Ελένα, απομακρύνοντας την από τον Ντέιμον.

«Δεν μου είχες πει ότι είχες μεγαλύτερο αδερφό» ψιθύρισε η Ελένα στον Στέφαν, κοιτάζοντας τον Ντέιμον.

Ο Ντέιμον χαμογέλασε θριαμβευτικά, κλείνοντάς της το μάτι.

«Να κάτι να ελπίζει κανείς» μουρμούρησε, κοιτάζοντας την Ελένα με τρυφερότητα.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3****rd**

"**Let your good self in"**

«Συμπεριφέρεσαι…πολύ παράξενα σήμερα. Συμβαίνει κάτι;»

Η Ελένα ανησυχούσε. Ο Στέφαν έδειχνε πολύ παράξενος, σαν κάποιος ξένος να είχε μπει στο σώμα του. Είχε αναστατωθεί από την επιστροφή του αδερφού του στο Μίστικ Φολς, από την υπερβολική προσοχή που έδειχνε ο Ντέιμον σε εκείνη; Δεν ήξερε.

Εκείνη η προσοχή την ενοχλούσε, πολύ. Αγαπούσε τον Στέφαν, ο Ντέιμον για κείνη ήταν απλά ο αδερφός του αγοριού της, ο οποίος θα μπορούσε να γίνει ένας καλός φίλος. Αποκλείεται να ανησυχούσε ο Στέφαν για κάτι τόσο ασήμαντο! Ήξερε τα αισθήματά της για εκείνον, σωστά; Πως θα μπορούσε να αμφιβάλει;

Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. Άγγιξε το πρόσωπό του και του είπε τρυφερά «Μην ανησυχείς. Ότι και να συμβαίνει, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί»

Ο Στέφαν προσπάθησε να πείσει τον εαυτό του ότι όλα ήταν μια χαρά. Δεν τα κατάφερε. Ο Ντέιμον δεν ενδιαφερόταν πια για την Κάθριν. Το κατάλαβε, από τον τρόπο που μιλούσε, από τον τρόπο που κοιτούσε την Ελένα. Δεν θα έψαχνε πια να βρει την Κάθριν. Θα επικεντρωνόταν στο να κρατήσει την Ελένα μακριά του από κείνον, να την κάνει δική του για πάντα. Δεν θα τα κατάφερνε τόσο εύκολα.

Μόλις ο Στέφαν έμεινε μόνος του, σκεπτόμενος όλα αυτά, γέλασε.

Η Ελένα τον αγαπούσε, ήταν παραπάνω βέβαιος γι'αυτό. Ωστόσο, θα έκανε μια κουβέντα με τον Ντέιμον, ώστε να βεβαιωθεί για τα κίνητρά του.

Κοίταξε το άψυχο σώμα του κοριτσιού πάνω στον καναπέ. Το κόκκινο αίμα της λέρωνε το λευκό κάλυμμα. Τα μάτια του, αχόρταγα, ζητούσαν περισσότερο αίμα.

Σκέφτηκε την Κάθριν. Παλιά μισούσε το γεγονός ότι σκότωνε αθώους ανθρώπους κι έπινε το αίμα τους για να ζήσει. Δεν ήθελε να γίνει σαν κι εκείνη. Ήθελε να είναι μαζί της για πάντα, να αγαπιούνται για πάντα. Να όμως που έγινε χειρότερος.

Σκέφτηκε την Ελένα. Την αθώα, ανθρώπινη Ελένα. Πόσο την επιθυμούσε! Να χαϊδέψει τον αλαβάστρινο λαιμό της, πριν χώσει τα δόντια του στην φλέβα της. Να φιλήσει τα χείλη της, να χαθεί μέσα στα μάτια της…

«Ξέχασε το!»

Για μια στιγμή πίστεψε ότι μπορούσε να την κατακτήσει, να την κάνει δική του. Θα ήταν εύκολο, αν δεν υπήρχε ο Στέφαν. Χρειαζόταν μόνο ένα δευτερόλεπτο, μόνο ένα δευτερόλεπτο, για να τον κανονίσει, αυτή τη στιγμή. Ένα δευτερόλεπτο και… και ένα ξύλινο παλούκι…

«Αυτό θες, λοιπόν; Την Ελένα;» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν. «Θα σκότωνες τον ίδιο σου τον αδερφό για μια γυναίκα;»

Είχε ακούσει τις σκέψεις του Ντέιμον. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι θα έφτανε στο σημείο να σκοτώσει και τον ίδιο του τον αδερφό για να πάρει αυτό που θέλει.

«Δεν πρόκειται για αυτή, Στέφαν» είπε ο Ντέιμον. «Εσύ πήρες την Κάθριν μέσα από τα χέρια μου, ενώ εκείνη ήθελε εμένα»

«Κάνεις λάθος, Ντέιμον» απάντησε ο Στέφαν, ήρεμα. «Η Κάθριν μας ψυχανάγκαζε και τους δυο. Δεν μας αγαπούσε πραγματικά»

«Εμένα δεν με ψυχανάγκασε!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον και η οργή που έκρυβε τόσα χρόνια για τον Στέφαν ξεχύθηκε μονομιάς. «Εγώ την αγαπούσα, Στέφαν, της είχα ζητήσει να με παντρευτεί!»

Τα δάκρια έτρεχαν ποτάμι απ'τα μάτια του. Τα σκούπισε γρήγορα και έφυγε γρήγορα από το δωμάτιο.

«Είσαι σίγουρος ότι δεν πειράζει;» ψιθύρισε η Ελένα, βηματίζοντας σιωπηλά. «Θέλω να πω, είναι αργά και δεν θέλω να τους ξυπνήσουμε»

«Δεν είναι κανένας εδώ» απάντησε ο Στέφαν, κλείνοντάς της το μάτι. «Εξάλλου, ο Ντέιμον έχει βγει για κυνήγι και θα αργήσει να γυρίσει. Είμαστε ολομόναχοι»

Την άρπαξε από την μέση και την φίλησε με πάθος. Ανέβηκαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, αφήνοντας στη διαδρομή ένα μονοπάτι απ'τα ρούχα τους…

Το επόμενο πρωί, η Ελένα βρήκε ένα σημείωμα από τον Στέφαν πάνω στο μαξιλάρι του.

_Βγήκα για κυνήγι. Θα επιστρέψω σύντομα._

_-Στέφαν_

_Υ.Γ. Η χθεσινή νύχτα ήταν η καλύτερη της ζωής μου._

Χαμογέλασε. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι, φόρεσε ένα πουκάμισο του Στέφαν και κατέβηκε στην τραπεζαρία για να φτιάξει πρωινό. Καθώς κατέβαινε τις σκάλες, έπεσε πάνω στον Ντέιμον.

Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στο ημίγυμνο κορμί της και σφύριξε επιδοκιμαστικά. Η Ελένα κοκκίνησε, ντροπιασμένη.

«Απ'ότι βλέπω, ο μικρός μου αδερφός σκόραρε χθές βράδυ» της είπε χαμογελώντας πονηρά, δίνοντάς της μια κούπα καφέ.

«Κάθισε. Η χθεσινή νύχτα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ _εξαντλητική_»

Η Ελένα χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα, πίνοντας τον καφέ της.

«Ντέιμον;» φώναξε. Εκείνος, στο άκουσμα της φωνής της, γύρισε αμέσως.

Η Ελένα ξεφύσησε. «Ξέρω ότι δεν είσαι κακός» είπε «Αλλά αυτό θέλεις να δείχνεις. Είναι μια μάσκα, για να μην βλέπουν οι άλλοι τον πραγματικό, καλό σου εαυτό» του είπε χαμογελώντας.

«Απλά άφησε τον καλό σου εαυτό να φανεί. Ξέρω ότι είναι πολύ καλύτερος απ'αυτόν που δείχνεις»

Ο Ντέιμον την κοίταξε μπερδεμένος. Πίστευε ότι ήταν καλός;

Έφτασε δίπλα της, κοιτώντας την. «Ευχαριστώ, Ελένα» της είπε και την φίλησε στο μέτωπο.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.**** 4th **

**"Katherine"**

****_«Χθες το βράδυ βρέθηκαν τα πτώματα ενός ζευγαριού, δίπλα στην γέφυρα Ουίτκερι. Διαγνώστηκε η επίθεση άγριου ζώου, καθώς τα δυο πτώματα είχαν μικρές οπές στο λαιμό και πληγές στα χέρια και στο σώμα τους. Η αστυνομία προσπαθεί να βρει τον ένοχο…»_

Ο Στέφαν έκλεισε την τηλεόραση, αλλά το βλέμμα του συνέχισε να κοιτάζει τη σβηστή οθόνη. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα να δει, ήξερε ότι δεν θα έβρισκε εκεί την απάντηση που έψαχνε_._ Αν και, ενδόμυχα, πίστευε πως γνώριζε τον ένοχο. Ποιος άλλος θα μπορούσε να είναι, εκτός από τον Ντέιμον;

Ο Ντέιμον μπήκε στο σαλόνι, πνίγοντας ένα χασμουρητό.

«Καλημέρα» είπε και τεντώθηκε. «Τι έχουμε για πρωινό;» ρώτησε, αρπάζοντας ένα σακουλάκι αιμοδοσίας.

«Μμμ, 0 αρνητικό. Το αγαπημένο μου»

Ο Στέφαν τον κοίταξε οργισμένος, σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του. Τα μάτια του είχαν γίνει δυο σχισμές. Πως μπορούσε να είναι τόσο αναίσθητος;

Ο Ντέιμον κοίταξε τον Στέφαν, απορημένος. «Τι;» ρώτησε, ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους. Το αίμα έσταζε από τα χείλη του.

«Διψάω. Και εφόσον δεν μου επιτρέπεις να πάω έξω και να κυνηγήσω αληθινό _φαγητό, _λέω να βολευτώ μ'αυτό» είπε και ήπιε επιδεικτικά μια ακόμα γουλιά.

Ο Στέφαν ξεφύσησε. «Εντάξει, Ντέιμον, κατανοώ ότι δεν έχει τίποτα σημασία, πέρα από τον εκπληκτικό εαυτό σου, αλλά» έκανε μια παύση και τον κοίταξε άγρια «δεν μπορείς να καθαρίζεις τις βρωμοδουλειές σου, αφού τις τελειώνεις;»

«Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;» ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον, έκπληκτος «Έχω να κυνηγήσω βδομάδες»

«Αν δεν είσαι εσύ, τότε ποιος;»

Τα μάτια του Στέφαν κοίταξαν το κενό. Κι άλλος βρικόλακας στην πόλη;

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένας υπόκωφος γδούπος ακούστηκε, έξω από το παράθυρο.

Δυο πόδια προσγειώθηκαν στο πάτωμα, με χάρη. Το περπάτημά της, τόσο ανάλαφρο, σου έκοβε την ανάσα.

Ο Ντέιμον έσμιξε τα φρύδια του, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος από οργή. Έσφιξε τόσο σφιχτά τη σακούλα με το αίμα, που έσκασε στο πρόσωπό του, γεμίζοντας τα ρούχα του.

Ο Στέφαν, έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω, έκπληκτος. Τι στο καλό; Ποιος έπαιζε με το μυαλό και την καρδιά του;

«Κάθριν…;»

Εκείνη, χαμογέλασε, αποκαλύπτοντας μια κατάλευκη οδοντοστοιχία από μαργαριταρένια δόντια.

«Γεια σας αγόρια» είπε, κλείνοντάς τους το μάτι. «Σας έλειψα;»

«Τι στο διάολο γυρεύεις εσύ εδώ;»

Ο Ντέιμον, είχε ξεκοκαλώσει επιτέλους και γρύλιζε από θυμό, πλησιάζοντας την Κάθριν. Εκείνη, δεν έκανε καμία προσπάθεια να αμυνθεί.

«Ναι, κι εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω, Ντέιμον» του είπε σαρκαστικά. «Η αλήθεια είναι πως μου λείψατε. Κι οι δυο σας!»

«Εμάς όμως δεν μας έλειψες!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον. «Γι'αυτό ξεκουμπίσου γρήγορα από δω!»

«Μπα, λέω να καθίσω εδώ και να περιμένω να έρθει η καινούργια κοπέλα του Στέφαν, η… Ελένα δεν την λένε;» είπε η Κάθριν καθώς καθόταν στον καναπέ, σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια της.

«Έμαθα ότι μου μοιάζει»

«Δεν θα την αγγίξεις!» φώναξε ο Στέφαν, γρυλίζοντας κι εκείνος.

Η Κάθριν τον κοίταξε τρυφερά. «Γλυκέ, αθώε μου Στέφαν, δεν θα την αγγίζω απλώς. Θα της πιω το αίμα στάλα στάλα, μέχρι να αδειάσει εντελώς και μετά θα σου παραδώσω το πτώμα να το θάψεις, να την κλάψεις και τα λοιπά, και τα λοιπά»

_«Ένα δευτερόλεπτο, μόνο ένα μικρό δευτερόλεπτο. Θα μπορούσα να πάρω εκδίκηση για όλα όσα πάθαμε εξαιτίας της. Και η Ελένα θα ήταν ασφαλής…»_

Ο Ντέιμον πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει. Δεν θα ωφελούσε σε τίποτα μια αντιπαράθεση με την Κάθριν. Αλλά αν είχε στην διάθεσή του μόνο εκείνο το δευτερόλεπτο, το πολύτιμο δευτερόλεπτό του… Μόνο να ήξερε που έκρυβε ο Ζακ τα ξύλινά του παλούκια…

Το κουδούνι της πόρτας τον έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις του. Κοίταξε τον Στέφαν, ο οποίος είχε κοκαλώσει, και την Κάθριν, να χαμογελάει σαρδόνια, με τα μάτια της να γυαλίζουν.

Άνοιξε την πόρτα και τότε είδε εκείνη. Την Ελένα. Ήταν ανάγκη τώρα;

«Δεν μπορούσες να έρθεις σε χειρότερη στιγμή, Ελένα» της είπε χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά ο Ντέιμον.

Η Ελένα στριφογύρισε τα μάτια της και σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος της πεισματάρικα. Έκανε μια δρασκελιά προς την πόρτα.

«Δεν θα στο συνιστούσα» της είπε ο Ντέιμον, φράζοντάς της την είσοδο με το κορμί του. «Ο Στέφαν μαλώνει με την πρώην του αυτή τη στιγμή και δεν νομίζω να είναι ευχάριστο για σένα»

Η Ελένα έσμιξε τα φρύδια και προχώρησε. Δεν είχε σκοπό παραιτηθεί από το να δει τον αγαπημένο της, είτε ήταν με την πρώην του, είτε όχι.

«Ντέιμον, άσε με να μπω!» φώναξε και προσπάθησε να τον απομακρύνει, σπρώχνωντάς τον.

Μετά από αρκετές άκαρπες προσπάθειες, ο Ντέιμον απομακρύνθηκε από την πόρτα, σηκώνοντας τους ώμους. «Δικό σου αγόρι είναι, έτσι κι αλλιώς…»

Ο Στέφαν ήρθε γρήγορα κοντά της, αγκαλιάζοντάς την. Από μια σκοτεινή γωνία, ξεπρόβαλε η Κάθριν. Η Ελένα έμοιαζε μπερδεμένη. Ήταν ίδια εκείνη!

«Εσύ πρέπει να είσαι η Ελένα, σωστά;» της είπε προκλητικά εκείνη. «Είμαι η Κάθριν» Πρόβαλλε το χέρι της μπροστά σε χαιρετισμό.

Η Ελένα το κοίταξε, αλλά δεν το πλησίασε. Ένιωθε να τρέμει. Ο Ντέιμον της έπιασε απαλά το χέρι.

«Γιατί είμαστε ακριβώς ίδιες;»


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. ****5****th**

"**It will always be Stefan"**

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι θέλεις να την φιλοξενήσουμε κι από πάνω!» είπε ο Ντέιμον, έξαλλος από θυμό.

«Μας έχει καταστρέψει, Στέφαν, δεν μπορείς να είσαι συμπονετικός απέναντί της!»

«Ντέιμον. Δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Ποτέ σου δεν κατάλαβες!»

Το βλέμμα του είχε πάλι εκείνη τη τρελή φλόγα, εκείνη τη λάμψη που τόσο τρόμαζε τον Ντέιμον.

«Τι να καταλάβω;» Ο Ντέιμον ήταν έτοιμος να εκραγεί.

«Ότι είσαι ακόμα ερωτευμένος μαζί της;»

«Σταμάτα!» φώναξε ο Στέφαν, χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα και ψιθυρίζοντας «Θα σε ακούσει η Ελένα. Και» συνέχισε ειρωνικά «δεν είμαι ερωτευμένος με την Κάθριν, Ντέιμον. Όσο κι αν δεν θες να το παραδεχτείς, αυτό είναι που θέλεις, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Ο Ντέιμον παραξενεύτηκε. Ο Στέφαν είχε ανακαλύψει το μυστικό του;

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω…» προσπάθησε να τον παραπλανήσει.

Ο Στέφαν έσμιξε τα φρύδια του περιφρονητικά και χαμογέλασε. Ο Ντέιμον ήταν σπουδαίος ψεύτης, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να τον κοροϊδέψει…

«Μάλιστα. Ώστε λοιπόν δεν καταλαβαίνεις.»

Άρχισε έναν αργό βηματισμό, όπως η γάτα, όταν έχει στριμώξει το ποντίκι. Σταμάτησε μπροστά στον Ντέιμον, κοιτάζοντάς τον λέγοντας «Ξέρω την αλήθεια, Ντέιμον. Ξέρω ότι είσαι ερωτευμένος με την Ελένα.» Ο Ντέιμον προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί, αλλά ο Στέφαν τον έκοψε.

«Σου φαίνομαι για χαζός; Ξέρω τα πάντα και παρ'όλα αυτά εσύ συνεχίζεις να μου λες ψέματα κατάμουτρα!»

Ο Ντέιμον αιφνιδιάστηκε και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι του ντροπιασμένος. Για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του ένιωσε μια πρωτόγνωρη ανατριχίλα, οι τρίχες στο σβέρκο του ήταν ορθωμένες. Πρώτη φορά έβλεπε τον Στέφαν όπως ήταν, έναν πραγματικά τρομακτικό βρικόλακα που θα έπρεπε να προσέχει. Ο Στέφαν ποτέ πριν δεν του είχε μιλήσει με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Τώρα δεν έμοιαζε πια στον αθώο, μικρό του αδερφό…

Ο Στέφαν χαμογέλασε θριαμβευτικά.

«Έχω δίκιο, λοιπόν»

Ο Ντέιμον ξεφύσησε και τον πλησίασε.

«Εντάξει.» μουρμούρισε. «Μπορούμε να το συζητήσουμε αργότερα;»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, μπήκε η Κάθριν, φρεσκολουσμένη, μόλις είχε βγει από το μπάνιο. Φορούσε ένα ροζ μπουρνούζι και το πρόσωπό της ήταν ακόμα αναψοκοκκινισμένο από το ζεστό νερό. Ο Ντέιμον στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του.

«Ελπίζω να μην σας πειράζει που χρησιμοποίησα το μπάνιο σας» τους είπε, πεταρίζοντας τις βλεφαρίδες τις προς το μέρος τους.

«Ναι, λες και αν στο απαγορεύαμε, θα μας άκουγες…» μουρμούρισε ο Στέφαν ειρωνικά.

«Κόψε τις ευγένειες, δεν σου πάνε» της πέταξε ο Ντέιμον.

Η Κάθριν σούφρωσε τα χείλη της και κατσούφιασε.

«Ω, μην είστε τόσο κακοί μαζί μου.» τους είπε ναζιάρικα. Κοίταξε γύρω της το μεγάλο σπίτι και ξεφύσησε.

«Δεν νομίζω να ξαναβρώ τόσο ωραίο μπάνιο σε ξενοδοχείο…» είπε παραπονιάρικα. «Θα μου λείψει το μπάνιο σας»

Οι δύο άντρες κοιτάχτηκαν μεταξύ τους και έριξαν μια επιφυλακτική ματιά στην μελαχρινή γυναίκα με το ροζ μπουρνούζι, που έσταζε νερά στο πάτωμα. Αντάλλαξαν άλλη μία φοβισμένη ματιά.

Το βλέμμα του Ντέιμον έλεγε ένα κατηγορηματικό και βροντερό όχι. Δεν ήθελε την Κάθριν μες στα πόδια του. Την ήξερε καλά. Δεν είχε έρθει στο Μίστικ Φολς, απλά επειδή έκανε την βόλτα της. Κάτι έψαχνε. Τι όμως;

«Η σωσίας τελικά δεν είναι και τόσο όμορφη όσο έλεγες, Στέφαν. Η Τάτια ήταν πολύ πιο εντυπωσιακή.» έσπασε τη σιωπή η Κάθριν.

Ο Στέφαν κοκάλωσε, σαν να τον είχε χτυπήσει κεραυνός. _Σωσίας; _Ποια _σωσίας_;

«Η Ελένα, αυτή δεν είναι η σωσίας της Τάτια;» Έσμιξε τα φρύδια της. «Πως και δεν το μαντέψατε από μόνοι σας; Οι Αρχικοί όπου να'ναι θα πληροφορηθούν ότι υπάρχει και άλλη σωσίας και θα την ψάξουν. »

«Όχι αν δεν τους ειδοποιήσει κάποιος…» είπε ο Στέφαν με βλέμμα κενό.

Ο Ντέιμον κοίταζε την Κάθριν με θυμό. Τα μάτια του είχαν ένα κόκκινο χρώμα, ήταν θολωμένα, οργισμένα. Με το ζόρι συγκρατιόταν από να ορμήσει και να της ξεριζώσει το κεφάλι από τους ώμους της…

«Είσαι ένα τέρας!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον. «Πως μπόρεσες να το κάνεις αυτό στην Ελένα; Εκείνη δεν έχει καμιά σχέση με τίποτα απ'όλα αυτά!»

«Δεν είμαι τέρας» είπε εκείνη ήρεμα. «Προσπαθώ να επιβιώσω, όπως όλοι μας. Ξέρεις τι θα συμβεί, όταν οι Αρχικοί μάθουν ότι οι αδερφοί Σαλβατόρε έχουν την μοναδική σωσία που απέμεινε; Και θα μας σκοτώσουν όλους, σε περίπτωση που αντισταθούμε…»

Το μυαλό του Στέφαν άρχισε να παίρνει στροφές. Σκεφτόταν για πολλή ώρα, ώσπου στο τέλος είπε στον Ντέιμον:

«Θα κάνουμε βάρδιες. Κάθε βράδυ ένας από μας θα μένει με την Ελένα και θα την προσέχει»

Ο Ντέιμον προσπάθησε πολύ σκληρά να μην δείξει την άγρια χαρά που είχε μέσα του.

Ο Στέφαν τον κοίταξε βλοσυρά λέγοντας «Θα κάνω εγώ την πρώτη βάρδια» και βγήκε έξω από το σπίτι…

«Τόσο αντιπαθής σου είμαι πια;» της είπε χαρίζοντάς της ένα χαμόγελο τόσο ακαταμάχητο, που την έκανε να ζαλιστεί. Παραπάτησε και κάθισε δίπλα του, στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Εκείνος την αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους κι εκείνη ένιωσε ένοχα, ένιωσε πως εξαπατούσε εκείνον που αγαπούσε αληθινά. Δεν τραβήχτηκε μακριά του, για να μην τον πληγώσει.

«Έλα, είναι ώρα για ύπνο» της είπε και ξάπλωσαν πλάι ο ένας στον άλλον. Εκείνος κοίταζε τα μάτια της, χαρούμενος που ήταν κοντά της, έστω και κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες. Εκείνη κοίταζε το πρόσωπό του, ένοχα.

«Τι σκέφτεσαι;» είπε ο Ντέιμον.

«Τίποτα» είπε εκείνη. «Απλώς προσπαθώ να κοιμηθώ»

Κοίταξε τον Ντέιμον. Τα μάτια του έδειχναν απογοήτευση.

«Μήπως προτιμούσες να έρθει ο Στέφαν κι απόψε, όπως χθες;»

«Όχι, όχι!» βιάστηκε να τον διαψεύσει. «Να, είναι που… δεν νιώθω τόσο άνετα μαζί σου όπως με εκείνον, αυτό είναι όλο»

Ο Ντέιμον χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

«Θες να σε κάνω να νιώσεις άνετα μαζί μου;»

Εκείνη στριφογύρισε τα μάτια, δυσπιστώντας και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

Ο Ντέιμον χαμογέλασε θριαμβευτικά.

Έπιασε απαλά το πρόσωπό της και την κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια, λες και τα κοιτούσε πρώτη φορά.

«Ελένα…» είπε τρυφερά. «Τόσο όμορφη…»

Άγγιξε τα χείλη της απαλά. Στην αρχή το φιλί του ήταν απαλό και γλυκό. Αργότερα, έγινε απεγνωσμένο και πεινασμένο. Εκείνη προσπάθησε να τον απωθήσει, αλλά η δύναμή της ήταν μηδαμινή μπροστά στη δική του.

Απομάκρυνε απαλά το πρόσωπό της από το δικό του και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι ταραγμένη.

«Ντέιμον…» είπε. Η φωνή της ήταν τρομαγμένη. Ένιωθε ότι έκανε κάτι κακό.

Ο Ντέιμον την πλησίασε και άγγιξε ξανά το πρόσωπό της.

«Ελένα, είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου, εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Πες μου ότι νιώθεις το ίδιο, σε παρακαλώ!»

Τα μάτια του ήταν ικετευτικά. Ήταν τόσο υπέροχα, αλλά η Ελένα κατάφερε να αντισταθεί στην γοητεία τους και να ξεστομίσει με κομμένη ανάσα:

«Αγαπάω εκείνον, Ντέιμον. Πάντα εκείνον αγαπούσα και πάντα εκείνον θα αγαπώ. Θα είναι πάντα ο Στέφαν. Συγνώμη.»

Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε από το μάγουλό του, αλλά το σκούπισε γρήγορα, για να μην το δει εκείνη και νιώσει άσχημα.

«Δεν πειράζει, θα περιμένω. » είπε εκείνος, χαμογελώντας μελαγχολικά. «Μέχρι να βρούμε τον τρόπο»

«Μέχρι να βρούμε τον τρόπο» είπε κι εκείνη, καθώς τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν στα μάγουλά της.

Εκείνος τα σκούπισε και την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά.

_«Μέχρι να βρούμε τον τρόπο…»_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6th**  
**"The tough one who fell in love"**

Άλλη μια μέρα έφτανε στο τέλος της. Ο ήλιος επέστρεφε στο ουράνιο βασίλειό του, επιτρέποντας στο φεγγάρι να βασιλέψει, δίνοντας έτσι την άδεια στα πλάσματα της νύχτας να βγουν απ΄την κρυψώνα τους.  
Καθώς ξεδιψούσε με το αίμα του θύματός της, η Κάθριν σκεφτόταν τον Στέφαν. Πως μπορούσε να είναι με μια κοινή θνητή, που μόνο προβλήματα θα του προξενούσε; Έπρεπε να την βγάλει από την μέση, και γρήγορα μάλιστα.  
Άφησε το αγόρι και κοίταξε βαθειά, μέσα σα μάτια του. _«Φύγε. Μην πεις σε κανέναν τι συνέβη»_. Δάγκωσε τον καρπό της και του έδωσε να πιει. Οι πληγές του εξαφανίστηκαν μονομιάς. Το αγόρι έφυγε τρομαγμένο. Εκείνη τον κοιτούσε χαμογελώντας, καθώς απομακρυνόταν. Η σιωπή την περιέβαλλε, αλλά δεν τρομοκρατήθηκε.  
Ένα ζευγάρι πόδια ερχόταν προς το μέρος της. Ήταν πολύ ανάλαφρα, για να είναι ανθρώπινα. Πριν προλάβει να γυρίσει, δυο χέρια έπιασαν το πάνω μέρος των μπράτσων της και την γύρισαν προς το μέρος του άγνωστου βρικόλακα. Πριν προλάβει να διακρίνει την άγνωστη σκιά ή έστω να πει μια λέξη, δυο χείλη άγγιξαν τα δικά της, δυο πολύ γνωστά χείλη.  
Τότε ο άγνωστος άντρας απομακρύνθηκε και την αγκάλιασε. Η αγκαλιά του είχε μια γνωστή θέρμη, που δεν μπορούσε να προσδιορίσει. Τότε ο άγνωστος μίλησε και η φωνή του ήταν η ομορφότερη απ'ολες τις φωνές.  
«Επιτέλους σε βρήκα, αγαπημένη μου Κατερίνα»  
Η Κάθριν ήταν πολύ μπερδεμένη. Η φωνή του άνδρα της θύμιζε τόσα πολλά. Εκείνος τότε βγήκε από τις σκιές, αποκαλύπτοντας το πρόσωπό του και προκαλώντας, από την μεριά της, μια μικρή, άναρθρη κραυγή.  
«Ελάιτζα;!» αναφώνησε, με φωνή γεμάτη αναγνώριση.  
Ο μελαχρινός άνδρας έγνεψε καταφατικά, χαμογελώντας. «Πάει τόσος καιρός. Μου έλειψες»  
«Κι εμένα» απάντησε η Κάθριν διστακτικά «Αλλά δεν μου είπες για ποιο λόγο βρίσκεσαι εδώ»  
Η έκφραση του Ελάιτζα σοβάρεψε γρήγορα. «Ήρθα να σε βρω, να σε προειδοποιήσω. Κι εσένα, αλλά κι εκείνη»  
Η Κάθριν τρόμαξε, αλλά και αναρωτήθηκε για τι πράγμα μιλούσε. «Ο Κλάους ψάχνει την σωσία» είπε. «Δεν θέλω να χυθεί αθώο αίμα πια, εξαιτίας του. Και δεν πρέπει να πάρει αυτό που θέλει. Αν πραγματοποιήσει τα σχέδιά του, είμαστε όλοι καταδικασμένοι»  
«Λαμπρά» ειρωνεύτηκε εκείνη. «Αλλά τι σχέση έχω εγώ με όλα αυτά, Ελάιτζα; Γιατί δεν πας στους αδερφούς Σαλβατόρε να τους το πεις ο ίδιος;»

Ο Στέφαν ξαφνιάστηκε, όταν είδε τον άγνωστο άνδρα και την Κάθριν στο κατώφλι του σπιτιού τους. Τους προσκάλεσε μέσα, αναρωτώμενος τι μπορεί να ήθελαν τέτοια ώρα. Το πρόσωπό του άνδρα κάτι του θύμιζε, όμως δεν ήταν σίγουρος. Όταν συνειδητοποίησε ποιος ήταν, έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω, ανήσυχος και πήρε στάση εφόρμησης, έτοιμος να ορμήσει. Ένα χαμηλό γρύλισμα έβγαινε από το στήθος του.  
«Δεν χρειάζεται να πολεμήσεις, αγαπητέ κύριε Σαλβατόρε, δεν πρόκειται να σας κάνω κακό» του είπε συμπονετικά ο Ελάιτζα.  
«Ο Ελάιτζα ήρθε να μας προειδοποιήσει για κάτι σοβαρό» είπε η Κάθριν. Το βλέμμα του Στέφαν δήλωνε την απορία του. Περιπλανήθηκε ανάμεσα στους δυο τους, με έκδηλη την έκπληξη του. Χωρίς να του προσφέρουν κάθισμα, ο Ελάιτζα κάθισε. Τους έδειξε τον καναπέ, δίνοντάς τους την άδεια προφανώς να καθίσουν. Ο Στέφαν κοίταξε ανήσυχος την Κάθριν κι εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια της.  
«Θα μπω κατευθείαν στο θέμα» άρχισε ο Ελάιτζα. «Αλλά πριν απ'αυτό, νομίζω ότι ο αδερφός σου και η μικρή δεσποινίδα Γκίλμπερτ πρέπει να βρίσκονται σε αυτή τη συζήτηση»  
Ο Ντέιμον κάθε άλλο, παρά συνεργάσιμος ήταν. Γκρίνιαζε συνεχώς και απειλούσε να φύγει, λέγοντας πως έχανε τον χρόνο του. Η Ελένα κάθισε δίπλα στον Στέφαν, ρίχνοντας ανήσυχες ματιές στην Κάθριν.  
«Όπως όλοι ξέρετε, φαντάζομαι, ο αδερφός μου, ο Κλάους, δεν είναι βιολογικός αδερφός μου. Προέρχεται από την ένωση της μητέρας μου με έναν άλλον άντρα, ο οποίος ήταν λυκάνθρωπος. Ο Κλάους γεννήθηκε βρικόλακας και η μητέρα μας τον καταράστηκε, ώστε ποτέ να μην μπορέσει να ξυπνήσει την άλλη του φύση. Εκτός αν…»  
«Εκτός αν τι;» ρώτησε ανυπόμονα η Ελένα. Αυτός που απάντησε ήταν ο Στέφαν, συνειδητοποιώντας την φρίκη.  
«Χρειάζεται το αίμα μιας σωσίας Πετρόβα» είπε. Το βλέμμα του ήταν κενό. Έσφιξε την Ελένα προστατευτικά πάνω του.  
«Όχι μόνο αυτό» συμπλήρωσε η Κάθριν. «Χρειάζεται επίσης ένα λυκάνθρωπο, μια μάγισσα και ένα βρικόλακα για την θυσία»  
«Και μια φεγγαρόπετρα» επιβεβαίωσε ο Στέφαν.  
«Καλά όλα αυτά» είπε ο Ντέιμον, που τον είχαν ξεχάσει «αλλά τι στο καλό θα συμβεί, εάν όντως ξυπνήσει την άλλη του φύση; Απλά ένας τριχωτός βρικόλακας, σιγά!»  
Ο Στέφαν σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και στάθηκε μπροστά στον Ντέιμον, πιάνοντάς τον από τους ώμους και ταρακουνώντας τον. «Η Ελένα θα πρέπει να πεθάνει, για να γίνει αυτό, Ντέιμον, καταλαβαίνεις; Και δεν θα μπορεί κανείς να του αντισταθεί! Θα είμαστε καταδικασμένοι!»  
Ο Ντέιμον χαμήλωσε τα μάτια και κοίταξε με νόημα την Ελένα κι εκείνη του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα. Μετά, κοίταξε τον Στέφαν. Εκείνος είχε κρύψει το πρόσωπό του μέσα στις χούφτες του. Ο Ελάιτζα ήταν προβληματισμένος για το τι έπρεπε να κάνει, ενώ η Κάθριν σχεδίαζε πότε έπρεπε να το σκάσει.

Κάπου μακρυά, μέσα στην πόλη, συγκεριμένα στην Ψησταριά της πόλης, η Κάρολαιν έπινε την τελευταία γουλιά απ'το ποτό της. Φόρεσε το παλτό της και ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει, όαν ένας άντρας στάθηκε μπροστά της, εμποδίζοντάς την να προχωρήσει.  
Ήταν όμορφος, πολύ όμορφος και φαινόταν ευγενής. Η Κάρολαιν τον ερωτεύτηκε από την πρώτη στιγμή. Τα μάτια του είχαν ένα υπέροχο γαλάζιο χρώμα, που την έκανε να ζαλίζεται. Ο άγνωστος της ζήτησε να πάνε μια βόλτα στην πόλη, καθώς ήταν νεοφερμένος. Τότε η Κάρολαιν θυμήθηκε τον Κλάους θυμήθηκε ότι έπρεπε να προσέχει. Αλλά ήταν τόσο όμορφος αυτός εδώ και δεν φαινόταν να είναι κακός. Του χαμογέλασε και της χαμογέλασε κι αυτός.  
Ο Κλάους πρώτη φορά ένιωθε γοητευμένος από κάποια. Ήθελε να την γνωρίσει καλύτερα. Τα μάτια της είχαν ένα υπέροχο χρώμα, έλαμπαν κάθε φορά που γελούσε. Πίστευε ότι μπορούσε να της αποκαλύψει την πραγματική του ταυτότητα, χωρίς να την τρομάξει. Ύστερα, θυμήθηκε τον σκοπό για τον οποίο είχε έρθει και επανήλθε στην πραγματικότητα. Η όμορφη άγνωστη βρικόλακας μπορούσε να περιμένει, μέχρι το σχέδιο του να είχε τελειοποιηθεί...


End file.
